I'm stuck in Naruto will my family!
by kkkitties
Summary: Hailey has always wished for an adventure and lucky for her she gets one. She and her dead friend Laura find a portal and go through it. The only thing is her family comes to. How are you suppose to find the love every fan wishes for when your over protective family is there to stop you?


**I don't own Naruto! We should have a party for that fact. If that fact wasn't true the world might go BOOM! **

Chapter one the portal! _**Hailey's pov **_

I climbed onto Carrot my brown Hanoverian horse's back. It was 7:48 in the morning and a perfect time to go horseback riding. I had to go early in the morning because 8:00 is home school and after school is a bunch of endless choses assigned to me by an always angry mother.

My mother was always angry at me because I wasn't like my younger sister or older brother. I was wild, clumsy, and a dreamer. While my family would be studying for a test so they could do well in collage that is years away, I would be exploring the woods or thinking about going to a different world.

My favorite would be to think about going to the Naruto world where I could hook up with one of the many hot guys there. By many I mean many. There's Gaara, Neji, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Pein, Kiba, and so many more. It would take years to list all of them by my standers.

Here in this world Braden my brother wouldn't let me even hang out with a boy. Amy my sister would scare them with her expressionless face. Then mother would ground me for taking a one minute break in work. It was beyond unfair. The worse part in all of this was that I had therapy so the neighbors would tease me and call me insane. Which makes no since because many people who are perfectly sane have therapy. (Maybe not perfectly sane)

The reason I was in therapy was because my best and only friend Laura died. We were walking home one day and a big guy grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. Laura kicked him in the hurt spot (You know where) and told me to get the police. I looked back at her but I knew if I stayed she wouldn't be able to protect both of us.

I ran as fast as I could to the police but saw my brother first and told him what happen. He ran in the direction where she was with speed so fast it was almost a blur. We got there just in time to see my best friend get a knife right in her heart. I ran to Laura while Braden grabbed a pole and started to fight him with no difficulty despite the size different.

I was crying with all my heart at her death till I finally fainted from seeing all the blood. When I woke up I was in my own bed and my blooded clothes were changed. I sobbed quietly over Laura's death. The next morning we had a funeral for her since she had no family. It was really small with only me and my family. The teacher didn't even want to go even though we invited her.

When I got home from the funeral my mother scolded me for leaving Laura behind and told me I would be home schooled along with my siblings. The following night I saw a blue light appear in my bedroom. Rather than being scared I walked closer to it. What I saw surprised me more than anything I ever seen.

It was Laura as a spirit. She told me that for some reason she couldn't fully die yet and needed a place to stay. The funny thing was she still needed to eat and sleep like a normal human but she also could possessed people and go through things. When I saw she was kind of alive I told my whole family and that is how I got dubbed The Mental Person That Needs to go to a Therapist.

I tried to tell them it was joke but since they always mange to catch me talking to her it didn't help. Thinking about Laura I turned around to see her pointing to something. 'What' I mouthed because she couldn't her me. She pointed again. My adventurous spirit kicked in and carrot and I followed her.

Despite being dead kind of she was really fast. Carrot and I could barely keep up with her. It also could have been because of the fact that she went through all rocks and trees while carrot and I had to carefully walk over them. Not that the fact that I was so clumsy helped.

When we finally caught up I have already fallen about 50 times and I was covered in dirt and grass. Laura turned around and stifled a giggle. I glared at her before jumping off carrot and next to Laura. Carrot neighed at me leaving him behind but he wouldn't fit even if he was smaller than most horses his breed.

"So what is it tell, tell," Laura smiled at my hyperness.

"Look," she pulled a few long weeds out of the way. "I think it's a portal to somewhere." I nodded in agreement. The portal looked like a big circle with swirls in it.

"We should totally explore it we might not get another chance." Laura smiled before getting an idea.

"Let's pack a bag first in case it could be dangerous." I smiled and climbed back on carrot. Laura followed slowly making a map so we could find our way back. She didn't need to though because I had a photographic memory. She never believed me on that and said it was all some kind of trick.

I faced forward and lifted the reins a bit telling carrot to speed up. Even if we were waiting for someone it gets a bit boring going slow.

I came upon my big yellow house. _Hope it's not 8:00 yet or I'm in big trouble. _Going to the portal might make we really late, but what if it left while I was at school. With those thoughts in my head I sneaked inside the house. I opened the door and ran in the direction of my room. "Hey Hailey. What are you doing?"

I jumped in surprise. With a quiet glance around the corner I yelled shhhhh. Braden didn't get what was going on but he quieted down anyway. When the coast was clear I started to explain. "Laura found a portal to somewhere." Braden flinched at Laura's name but he kept listening. "I'm going to pack a bag and go through it." I grinned widely.

"What makes you think that's a good idea." I waved off his question knowing full well how bad a decision this was. He signed and followed me into my room. My room was looked like a manga exploded. There were pictures of Naruto, fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, and many more.

No one else in my family watched anime or read manga but that was fine with me. I once was able to get Amy my lil sis to watch Sailor Moon but she said that it serotyped that heroes need to dress up. I told her it wasn't true but if you think about a lot of super heroes dress up. Even if it is to hide your true self only idiots wouldn't be able to tell.

After that I never tried to get Amy to watch anime. If that was how my lil sis acted Braden and mother would be worse. I sighed and started to put my manga into a large bag. When all my manga was fitted in I started to pack clothes. "Hailey, it looks like your trying to run away." I shook my head.

"I told you I'm going through a magical portal with Laura." My brother sighed and turned to the doorway.

"Mom! I think you need to take Hailey to her therapist she's going crazy." I dropped my bag down and gave Braden a punch on his arm.

"Whatever!" I yelled. Braden started laughing. "Laugh now cuz you won't be when I find aliens." That only caused Braden to laugh more since neither of us believed in aliens. What I was looking for was an adventure. You know something cool that most people can only dream about.

"Well have you thought about how you're going to find a way out?" I stopped laughing. I hadn't actually thought of that. I was hoping Laura would this of that part.

"Whatever." I told him using my favorite word. Braden started laughing more knowing full well I didn't have any plan other than jumping right in like always. "It doesn't matter if I have a plan. Laura is plenty smart enough for the both of us." Braden stopped laughing and grew serious.

"I know you miss Laura but that doesn't make her still alive." I glared at him. "You're going to have to face reality someday."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just because I'm not like you and lil sis doesn't make me a liar." I turned around from him and continued packing my clothes. My brother sighed and left the room. I didn't mean to get mad but I had to stick up for Laura. She was alone in this world and I was the only one she had left.

I took a deep breath in and sighed. "Did I miss something here?"

"No. I just realized I don't know where my computer is." I smiled at Laura. It was a good cover up because it was true. I had clothes thrown all over my room and my laptop was underneath all of it.

"Well you're in luck. Nee-san Kaminami of the thunder will help you." I giggled. Kaminami was Laura's code name when we pretended to be ninjas, or fairy tail members. I stood up and played along.

"No worry nee-san. Koneko the cat summoner will help herself." I pinched myself and pretended to draw a summoning jutsu. I quickly pulled my stuff animal cat named Nike and threw her. "I summon Nike to help me battle against packing."

Laura and I collapse onto the ground in a fit of giggles. "Koneko we really should get to packing." I nodded and stuffed Nike in my bag along with my laptop that Laura had found.

"So are we ready Kaminami?" Laura nodded and we escaped through the window. "Hurry up and lets go." I yelled. We went to the back gate where carrot was waiting. He snorted happily when he saw me. (He couldn't see Laura she's a sprit).

I packed my bag into carrot's saddle pocket and pulled myself on. Laura floated next to us while we rode. "Do you think we should have wrote a letter?" Laura queried. I shrugged it was too late now.

_**Braden's pov**_

After I left Hailey's room I started feeling guilty. Of course she still thought her friend was alive. The death probably messed up her brain and she started seeing things like her friend. I turned around and went back to say sorry but Hailey was gone.

I tried to search my mind for any clues as to why she might be then I remembered the portal. She said she found a portal and was going to go in it. I didn't think she could have really found one so maybe it was symbolic to something. You know like when people say their going into the light.

Now I was freaking out my little sister who I was pretty sure was mental was going to a 'portal'. I raced out of her room and went to find mom. She was in the living room pacing around waiting for Hailey to come for chores. "Mom I can't find Hailey she went to go find a 'portal'."

Mom just stared at me till what I said entered her mine. "That girl is always doing something dangerous. Why can't she just sit still and not worry me?" I don't think Hailey knows how much she worries us with all her adventures.

There was one time she said she saw a Happy… whatever that was … and started following it. When Amy my littlest sister and I finally found her she was talking to herself while in sinking mud. Amy yelled at her for being so stupid while I just gave her a big hug. Mom told her she was grounded for a month too.

I got many headaches from worrying about her. I followed mom as she went to get Amy. When we were all together we hoped on our horses to travel to long and dangerous path into the woods. Mom was in lead with Amy on her little pony next and I last to check if any animals were following us.

We followed mom going as fast as we could without falling on the steep stones. Mom was completely focused on the path looking for horse foot prints. As we got closer to Hailey we could start to hear her talking to herself.

Mom turned around and nodded to us a sign that meant speed up. Amy and I knew the signs mom used to tell us what to do. Hailey didn't know them because she didn't pay attention to anything. A five minute talk was about the most you could get from that hyper 12 year old.

I sighed and sped up along with Amy and mom. Mom suddenly saw something ahead of us and stopped suddenly. I almost crashed into Amy but mange to slow down. I gasped when I saw what she saw. It was a big black circle with purple swirls that almost made you dizzy. What I saw next scared me to death. My little sister Hailey was walking right into it with a smile!

_**Hailey's pov**_

As carrot, Laura, and I made our way to the portal we felt like something was following us. Carrot wasn't scared so I guessed it wasn't an animal. When Laura saw I was looking back so much she giggled. "What wrong Koneko forgot something?"

I shook my head. "No I just feel like something is following us but whatever. It's not causing us problems." Laura nodded and started to speed up.

"I'll race you!" I giggled and hurried after the speeding sprit.

"Ha you can't beat me!" I shrieked when carrot and I jumped pass her.

"Yeah right!" Laura flew through a tree and landed right by the portal. "I win!"

"Whatever." I laughed. "You ready to go in." Laura nodded. I jumped off carrot and grabbed his blue lead rope.

"Let's go Koneko!" I nodded and started to walked into the portal when I heard a loud no.

"Hailey get back here right this minute."

I sighed. "Hurry up and talk mother. The portal might close any second."

"Hailey, do you have a death wish going into a swirling black hole?" my mother was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't. I just really want to see what's in it and Laura wants to see what's in it too."

My mother's face turned a bright red. "Stop with Laura this Laura that. She is dead get it out of your mind! Now get over here or you will grounded till you're an adult." I sighed and started to come near her when the portal exploded and I was getting sucked in.

"Help!" I cried to the others but they were getting sucked in too. Laura went in first being light and all. I was next since I was right next to the portal. Then was carrot who was trying to stop me from going in. My brother and mother jumped off their horses and tried to go after me.

I stopped screaming. My voice was now only a small whimper as I felt like I was getting ripped apart. Braden and mother fell into the portal along with Amy who fell off her horse. I cried out to my family till my vision was gone and I blacked out.

**They will go to the Naruto world in the next chapter. Please review no flames! So does anyone like this story I want it to be different from the normal oc goes to naruto world and all that. REVIEW!**


End file.
